Certain prior folding dish drainers have been made of plastic-coated wire and are unstable when unfolded and in use, as well as being easily bent and distorted so as not to fold properly. Prior folding dish drainers of molded plastic material have been proposed, but as far as I am aware these have had limited capacity, especially for large size dishes, and have occupied excessive vertical cupboard space when folded.